


A Gift from the Heart - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: It’s March tenth which means that Bucky’s birthday, his 100th to be specific. Steve has made a present and uses it to surprise him. Enjoy. ;)Due to technical errors, this has been posted twice though I won't delete one as both have received comments and kudos.





	

'Come on, Buck, wake up?' Bucky heard, muffled as he pulled a pillow over his face. 'No!' He groaned, as he felt Steve pull his arms up into the air.

'You've been in bed all morning. It's almost 1 o'clock, you have to get up.' Steve spoke in a stern voice as he stood up straight with his arms crossed, his eye fixated on Bucky. After much protest, Steve eventually pulled Bucky up to eye level from his arms, which Bucky simply threw around Steve's neck as his face fell against Steve's chest as he continued to slip in and out of sleep.

'Fine.' Steve sighed, knowing that he never could convince Bucky with things like this. 'Finally!' Bucky groaned, throwing himself back onto the pillows, pulling Steve down with him to tightly hug. 'What time did you say it was again?' Bucky asked, followed by a yawn as he realised Steve from his arms to stretch.

'Almost 1 PM.'

'Crap.' He laughed, 'Probably shouldn't have stayed up so late last night.' He added, biting his lip as Steve lay a few inches next to him.

'Well, I wouldn't quite say that.' Steve replied as he hugged around Bucky's chest to rest his head on his shoulder.

'So, what was it that you were so eager to wake me up for?' Bucky questioned.

'Take a guess.' Steve smirked.

'I don't know, were we supposed to be running with Sam?'

'Not even close.' He teased, stroking up and down Bucky's bare chest. 'What's the date?'

'C'mon Steve, I'm too tired for this.' Bucky answered as he rubbed his eyes.

'March tenth?'

'So that means what exactly?' Bucky simply raised an eyebrow in confusion at the date's apparent significance.

'Really? You don't know?' Steve asked as he pushed himself up again in disbelief. How could Bucky not remember this day, of all things? 'It's your birthday!'

'Oh...' Bucky's lips echoed, unsure how to respond. 

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing... I mean, I didn't forget the date I was born, I just never really saw much point in celebrating it anymore.' He expressed, 'I'll be 100 years old now then, I guess.'

Steve held Bucky's hands tightly. 'And still as handsome as that 18 year old from Brooklyn.' Bucky made an awkward smile. 'C'mon, bud. Would my gift cheer you up?'

Bucky blushed at the gesture. 'You got me a gift? You know you didn't have to.' 

'I know, I know. But given that 100 is such a milestone, I thought I should.'

'Thanks but you shouldn't have.'

‘Well I have now so stop complaining.’ Steve told him as he planted a kiss on Bucky’s lower jaw. 'I'll be a moment, let me just grab it from the other room.' Steve said as he leapt up to dash out of the room. Bucky sat up straight, patiently, unsure how to feel about the frequent reminders that people cared for him.

Steve returned into the room with something wrapped in white paper with a golden ribbon. As he took a seat by the edge of the bed, he presented his gift. Bucky smiled. 'Thanks.' He said as he took the present in his hands. After a moment, he removed the ribbon and carefully tore the white wrapping paper to not damage the gift. As the layers removed, a black leatherette book was revealed with 'For Bucky' written in gold ink. 'What is this?' He asked.

'Well you gotta open it first.' Steve laughed as he placed one hand on his shoulder.

'Sorry, I'm a little anxious.' Bucky replied as he nervously opened to the first page. Staring back at him was a drawing of held hands. It wasn't a rough sketch but it wasn't perfected either, though to Bucky, it was. He turned the page. The next drawing was of waves crashing into the rocky foundations of a lighthouse. This one was less detailed in tone but more so in the soft colours that brought life to the page. 'What are these, Steve?' He asked, without turning his head up from the page.

'I thought that for every year, I'd draw something random. Of course, some things could symbolise you or us but I guess it's a matter of self-interpretation.'

'Really?' Bucky asked in wonder as he flipped through the pages. As he passed through the various drawings, each depicting unique art, his face lit up with joy. He eventually found a sketch of himself with his eyes closed. 'Did you draw this when I was asleep?' He gleefully questioned. 

'Maybe.' Steve sheepishly replied with a grin. Bucky continued to look through it, carefully analysing the lines and shapes of the drawings and how they had been shaded or coloured. 'Wow!' He smirked, 'This one is... shall we say, erotic?' He exclaimed, looking down at a naked drawing of Steve and him. 

'Haha, do you like it?' Steve asked.

'Do you mean the gift or that drawing specifically?' He laughed.

'The gift on its own.' Steve laughed back.

'I don't know what to say. I haven't received something like this before. So yes. Thank you.' 

'I'm glad.' Steve grinned, pushing himself up to the top of the bed next to Bucky. 'Keep looking.' He suggested as he lay on his side to admire Bucky's reactions.

'I'm somewhat worried as to what I'll find after that last one.' He jested as he proceeded to flick through the pages. A tree followed, with the harsh brown and orange coloured leaves of autumn seen descending to the ground. On the next page, was a small bird with a thin beak and long tail feathers that faded from sky blue to white. The page after featured a sketch of a pistol with empty ammo shells next to it. It wasn't coloured; though the harsh, quick lines of it echoed enough.

After a while, he finally reached the end page. As he nervously turned it, the final drawing presented itself. It was like the first; two hands holding. In monochrome. No, something was different. In this, the left hand had ridges and had darker shading, it looked metallic. Bucky froze when he registered to connotations of it, his muscles tensed. 'Steve? What does this mean exactly?' He asked, despite already having a flurry or ideas.

'To me, it says that after all this time, whilst you have changed, for better or worse, you are still the same person deep down who I will always love.' Bucky felt a tear run down his cheek. 

'Thank you...' he gratefully added as he wiped a tear that trickled from one of his tired eyes with his hand. ‘Now all I have to do is think of a better present for your 99th,’ He smiled, ‘Though I don’t think anything could be a better gift to life than you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new when it comes to writing fanfics. Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> You can also follow me on Wattpad where I will also publish these fanfictions and possibly other work:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fabulous_N_Cynical


End file.
